Justice shall be done
by mariaC
Summary: Bella and Edward are married, are both vampires and work for the Volturi. When Aro tells Bella Edward died, Bella doesn't trust him and decides to search for answers by herself
1. Chapter 1: Escaping the prison

Justice shall be done

I was scared.

I ran through Volterra, desperately searching for Jane, knowing she would probably be the only one who knew where _he_ could be.

Finally I found Jane. She stood in the middle of the corridor and she was talking to Aro.

She looked happy, what usually meant someone had just suffered under her power. I didn't want to know who it was this time, just wishing it wasn't my love.

When they heard me, Aro turned to me.

"Ah, Isabella!" he said with a sad face, that was very rare for him.

Actually, I hated to be called Isabella, as I had told him a thousand times. But this time I wasn't going to waste my time by correcting him. I needed to know where Edward was.

Aro continued talking to me.

"I expected you already. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

I froze.

_No, it couldn't be._

But there was only one thing I could think of when anyone said there was bad news.

Edward.

Something had happened to him. Aro saw my face and realised I had figured it out. He took my hand and said in a gently voice;

"I am so sorry, Isabella. But you have to know his death wasn't pointless. It delivered us the victory on a powerful group of vampires."

I wasn't able to breath or move and I knew that the tears would stream down from my face if I could cry. I managed to say one word.

"How?" Aro looked at me, full of pity, that I knew was fake. He never liked Edward, and only allowed him to be part of the Volturi because of me. Be he was good at hiding his true emotions, and when he started to talk, his voice mirrored his face.

"There was an army of new born vampires America, near Mexico-City. The one who created the other vampires was really smart. She choose humans who looked special, and she taught them how to fight. She'd only turn them into vampires if they succeeded her tests. That way she could use their strength from the moment they were born. And they all had really special gifts. We managed to take a few, so they could work for us, later, when they can control them selves better."

I wanted to shred his body in to peaces. He told me that the death of my husband and one true love was useful, because that way he could have some new _slaves_? How could he say such a thing? He knew how Edward felt about me, through his thoughts, and knew I loved Edward even more, and still he thought it would make me feel better if I knew that Edward had died for him, so he could have a few new servants.

I hated Aro with all my heart. I'd never liked him before, but I knew that Edward and I would be save as long as we'd work for him.

But now Edward was gone, and I didn't care about my own safety anymore.

And that was when I made up my plan for revenge.

_**One year later**_

Today it has been exactly one year since his death. I had never spoken, or thought, his name since that day, afraid it would break my heart into even tinier peaces.

Aro had tried to make me love him. But I knew that he only wanted me to love him, to make sure he'd always be able to use my gift.

You see, I was one of the most powerful creatures in the world.

I was a shield. There wasn't a vampire in the world who could use his gifts against me without my permission. You could say there was a border around me. And everyone within that circle couldn't use their powers, unless I allowed them to.

I could also feel exactly what kind of specialty the vampires in it had. I had spent the past year by training myself to make my barrier grow.

Now, I could shield a football field if stood in the middle of it.

And the best part: Aro had no idea how strong I had become.

I had also searched for information.

I always was the stubborn type, and now I used everything I had for revenge and my search for truth.

I always knew Aro would lie to me, if he pleased so, so it didn't surprised me at all when I heard from one of the newborns who joined the Volturi after _His_ death, that they didn't fight the Volturi. They weren't prepared for a fight, and they just surrendered. None of the newborns knew anything about him.

But after a whole year of plotting, today is the first day of my freedom. This night I escaped Volterra, and I know exactly where I am going: To Mexico-City.

One of those who created the army was still alive, or so I heard from the newborn. He had left before the Volturi came, and they weren't able to find him. But within my shield, I knew what power everyone had, and were they were. I would find out who killed him, why, and then… then I would take revenge.

It's a long way from Italy to Mexico. For humans, that is.

I was a quick swimmer, and soon I left the Atlantic Ocean behind me. Sometimes I had to dive because of a boat, but no one ever saw me.

There was only one person who could lead Aro to me: The newborn who gave me all the information about my husbands death.

But Aro would never think of asking him about me and the newborn defiantly wouldn't say anything on his own. He had told me Aro terrified him to death.

Anyway, I had someone to find before I started to worry about Aro.

As soon as I reached the dry coast of America, I continues my journey by running, knowing that was faster then any other means of transport in the world.

I headed toward Mexico-City, hoping I could find my target there. I made my shield grow as big as it could be, and then I started to search for a vampire with the ability to feel and control other creatures emotions, like my target, Jasper Whitlock, could.

There were 18 vampires within my reach, but none of them was the vampire I was looking for, so I just continued running.

And that way I continued my search. I ran, stood still, started to look for him, and continued running when I couldn't find him.

I avoided everyone. Humans shouldn't see me, that would endanger our secret, and vampires would only ask questions I didn't want to answer.

I didn't know how long I kept on going like that. I just know that at some point I felt the power I searched for.

_He'__s here._

I stopped, waiting for my power to lead me the right way.

After following my power, I reached a bar. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years, and I couldn't read the name of the tavern anymore, since all the paint had disappeared.

I walked in.

Inside I was greeted by a terrible stanch… and a lot of gazing people.

I stood still for a second, taking a moment to search for the vampire I needed.

And then I saw him.

He was quite handsome, as every vampire I knew. He had blond hair, that looked like it hadn't been combed for a while. Sunglasses hid his eyes away from the world, probably to hide the red eyes that he had to have.

I walked towards him, ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles. I noticed that all the humans in the bar stayed as far away as possible from Whitlock. Their instincts made them want to hide away, like always happened when humans and vampires meet, even though the humans never have a clue until it's too late for them.

I had been thinking about a way to approach him for a while now, but I decided not to make it to hard.

I sat down in front of him, making him look up at me with surprise in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

I realised how weird this must be for him: He met a girl that clearly wasn't human, because she didn't have a heartbeat or anything humans need to survive.

But she couldn't be a vampire either, since her eyes weren't red. They were golden, a gift from my diet that Aro despised.

I looked Whitlock straight in the eyes and simply told him:

"Aro sends you his greetings."

This clearly wasn't true, but it was enough to terrify him

"Who are you?" he asked me, ready to run away as fast as he could. I rolled my eyes.

"That should have been the first question, but I'll answer both of them anyway. I'm Isabella Swan, though I prefer to be called Bella. I worked for the Volturi, so did my husband. At least, before your army killed him."

If I had scared him before, it wasn't anything compared to now.

"I'm really sorry!" he whispered, knowing all to well everyone in the bar wanted to hear our conversation as well.

"I always honoured the Volturi, but there was no one to explain the rules to me. When I realised our actions were against the rules, I immediately stopped. But I don't know how they ended up killing your husband. Maria said that it would be stupid to fight the Volturi, because they were simply to strong. She said that they might spare some people, if we just surrendered."

I looked at him, wondering who he was _exactly_, as person I mean. Could I believe him? He had told me the same story as the newborn had, but still.

Then I remembered the other people in the bar so I stood up and said:

"I think we'd better go someplace more private. I want to hear your story."

He stood up as well, and leaded me to the door. Just when he closed the door behind me, I heard someone say: "Looks like he's finally gonna to get some!"


	2. Chapter 2: Story time

The vampire who, according to Aro, was responsible for the death of my husband, and had introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock, sat in front of me, trying to keep the space between us as big as possible. I ignored the fear in his eyes, knowing it wouldn't help if I tried to comfort him. Instead I just explained why I travelled all the way to Mexico to find him.

"I don't remember anything from when I was human. I don't even remember the pain that I must have felt when I was changed. Aro said he found me while I was dying, but I don't think that is true. I think he changed me because he thought I might be useful. Well, if he thought that, he was right. My power is extremely powerful and special. I have some sort of shield around me, and I can feel everyone's power within the reach of my shield. And I can control that power. Within my reach, people can't use their powers without my permission. And then, they can only use it against the people I allow. I can also make their powers stronger, and I can protect them from the powers outside of my shield. Aro rarely uses me, mainly to show people how powerful he is or when someone who should be punished has an extremely dangerous power." Jasper looked very interested, and asked another question. "When you said you could feel everyone's power within your reach, did you mean you can tell what their powers are? Is that how you found me?" I simply nodded, and continued my story. I told him how I hated the life in Volterra, and how Aro almost never allowed me to go outside. I told them how everyone was afraid of me, because they knew their power didn't work against me. I told him how Aro told me about my husbands death, and how he started to tell me he loved me after that. And finally, I told him about me questioning the newborn, and about my escape, and my search for him. He didn't move once during the whole story, but just listened. When I was ready, the sun was beginning to rise. I was surprised, I hadn't realised how long my story took. Then he suddenly started to talk.

"I always knew I had a special gift. I joined the army when I was very young, not even seventeen, so I had to lie about my age. They didn't doubt it for a second. I worked good, and I soon got promoted. When I was eighteen, I was the youngest Mayor in America. Then Maria came, and she changed me. She thought I might be useful, because I was used to fighting and stuff. First I just followed her orders, without thinking. Then I started to suggest things, like learning people how to fight before the change. That way we could use their newborn strength immediately, without first having to train them. That way we could also train them to control their instincts before they were changed, so that they wouldn't loose control anytime they smelled blood. It also helped that I could control their emotions, and keep them calm, at least, for most of the time. So when I started to weaken, Maria decided to keep me. But soon after that, I started to befriend one of the soldiers, his name was Peter. And when Maria decided to kill him, because he wasn't as strong as before anymore, I wanted to help him. And we ran, together with his mate Charlotte. Maria didn't follow us. A vampire tried to kill us when we passed his land, afraid we might be trouble. I calmed him down with my power, and he told us all about the vampire world. Maria only told us one rule: kill or be killed.

After that, we decided to just live out lives, without fighting anymore. At least, not as long we had a choice. But I still had my one troubles. Every time I killed a human, I felt his fear and pain. And I couldn't do it anymore, so I left Peter and Charlotte, and tried to find away to deny my thirst. Now, I only need one human every two months. But now, I have to get some answers. How can you be a vampire? Your eyes are golden! That's just impossible!"

I smiled. I expected that question from the beginning, and quickly explained that I didn't hunt humans, but animals. Jasper looked happy. He finally found a way to stop his pain during hunting. I warned him how hard it could be to restrain yourself from killing humans, especially during hunts, and after that he got up and decided to try it out. I went with him, to control him if he couldn't. I could feel he tried to get past my shield, to feel if I spoke the truth, and I decided to let my shield down for a second. After all, he deserved to know. He gasped when he suddenly felt my emotions. "I'm sorry!" He said quick. "I didn't mean too…" I smiled a sad smile. "It's okay! Don't worry, I'm used to it. Most of the vampires I meet try to get past my shield." He smiled back, and we started to ran, looking for a good place to hunt.

Finding that place clearly was harder then we thought. I could control my thirst pretty well, even while I was hunting, but I didn't think he could do that as well. So I tried to find a place without people, and soon we ended up somewhere in the USA. I smelled a mountain lion, and started to chase it. Jasper followed me, not knowing what else he could do. After a while I caught the lion, and Jasper left me alone to find his own prey.

After another three lions, I felt some vampires nearing, and I started to look for Jasper to warn him. When the five vampires arrived, we stood together to great them, and to find out if they were dangerous or not. But when I saw them I was surprised. They all hat golden eyes, just like me. They were vegetarians! They stopped in front of us, and one of them started to speak: "Who are you?" he asked. I decided to do the talking. Since I was vegetarian as them, they might think my threat wasn't as big as Jaspers. "I'm Isabella, though I prefer Bella, this is Jasper. We just came here when we were looking for a place to hunt, where we wouldn't be disturbed by humans."

Just when I stopped talking, I noticed one of the vampires looking completely blank. She was beautiful, as al vampires, and she reminded me of a pixie. Suddenly she ran to me gave me a hug and said: "We're going to be greet friends! But I have to take you shopping, I mean, you look like you travelled over the whole world in these cloths!" I laughed, realising she was close. After that she started to hug Jasper, who almost backed away, but decided to hug her back instead. I was surprised. Jasper looked like a cautious person to me. But then she explained it to all of us. "Jasper and I are going to be together forever!" She said happily, well actually, more like screaming. She clearly wasn't the person to be calm. Jasper seemed to be the opposite of her, with his calm actions, but after all my years with Edward I learned that people a lot of time fall in love with each other while they look nothing alike.

After that the other male vampire of their group, who was huge and had impossible big muscles, introduced all of them. "I'm Emmet and this is my wife Rosalie, those two are Carlisle and Esme, and the pixie is Alice." They all said hello, except for Alice, who objected against the word 'pixie'. Emmet just smiled. I greeted them all, until I suddenly realised something. "Carlisle?" I asked, "As in Carlisle Cullen?" He nodded, a little bit surprised. The others also looked at me surprised, so I continued. "Aro also spoke about you like you were a great friend, at least until he took Edward from you." Carlisle look was suddenly full of hope. "You know Edward? You know where he is." I nodded. "He joined the Volturi, but he died about a year ago. I was his mate." I whispered." Carlisle looked like he wanted to cry, but that was impossible for vampires. "I was the one who created him, until he the Volturi forced him to join them, because they would kill me if he didn't. Though Aro never admitted he treated us." He explained for his family and Jasper. The rest of the midday Carlisle and I were talking about Edward.

**Okay, thank you Edwardish for your review. I promise you I won't disappoint you! **

**I know I said I'd wait for 5 reviews, but I finished this chapter, so I decided to just upload it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and believe me, if I owned twilight, I wouldn't be writing on this crappy computer right now.**


	3. Chapter 3: New hopes and families

New hopes and families

"OH! LOOK AT THAT DRESS! IT WOULD LOOK PERFECT ON YOU!" Bella felt like crying. Alice and Rosalie dragged her to the mall, and now Alice refused to go until she had spend at least a few million on clothes Bella never wanted to wear. The shopping trip already took five hours, and by now even Rosalie started to feel annoyed. Bella told Rosalie happy that the mall would probably close within a few hours, but Rosalie looked at her like she was crazy and said: "Do you honestly believe Alice will be stopped by something like that?"

Bella had to admit it didn't sound very logical. She let Alice drag her into another fitting room, and tried on the new outfits the girl handed to her. She started to think that Alice took the phrase 'Shop till you drop' a little bit to literally, and then realised she was a vampire. She couldn't drop. Perfect. She stepped out of the fitting room, were a annoyed Rose waited for her. Bella looked at her surprised, and Rosalie immediately understood what she meant.

"She's looking for new outfits." she explained and Bella nodded. At that moment Alice ran to the two vampires. "You look wonderful Bella! I knew it! Now, if you try these two things, I think we will be done." Rosalie and Bella sighted relieved, and Alice looked offended.

"We haven't been her for so long!" She objected. "Only a few days" muttered Rosalie under her breath. Bella laughed, and after that she felt surprised. How was it possible for her to be happy without Edward? She looked at Alice and Rosalie and she understood. She lost the love of her live, but she got a family instead. She smiled slightly, only then realising that Rosalie was looking at her worried. Well, it must have seemed weird, a girl who was looking straight ahead with a glassy-eyed look, who then suddenly started to smile for no reason. She quickly shook the feeling off of her and smiled reassuring to Rosalie, who smiled back.

"Come on, Bella! We haven't got all day! Don't make me say it again: GO IN AND TRY THIS ON!" Bella laughed, saluted and got in to the fitting room.

Bella laid on her back in the grass. She didn't need to sleep, but she enjoyed watching the stars. Everybody in Volterra always said vampires were the most powerful creatures on the earth, but the stars made her feel like there were things that were way more powerful.

She remembered how Edward and she would get out as much as they could, searching for a abandoned hill where they could watch the stars peacefully. It felt like that again, and for a brief second, Bella was able to imagine that Edward laid beside her, holding her hand and looking with her to those powerful stars above her. She enjoyed the peace she felt at that moment.

Suddenly the peace around her was disturbed by something so annoying, that it could be only one thing…Alice's pixie voice. Bella actually missed her bed, knowing that in that case she could at least have a pillow dim the noise. Suddenly the pixie stood in front of her, with a smiling Jasper beside her. Bella wondered how it was possible for such a cautious vampire as Jasper to trust Alice so blindly. Even when they just met, he trusted Alice immediately when she said they were meant to be together. Her thinking got rudely disturbed by –again- Alice's voice.

"What?" said Bella annoyed. Alice looked at her, taking in every part of her body until Bella started to get nerves. Jasper laid a hand on his girlfriend to calm her down. Alice looked almost disappointed and Bella started to wonder what she did wrong.

"Can't you ever be careful? I mean, I just gave you knew cloths, and they already look like you tried to rip them apart!" Bella rolled her eyes and let her head fall back down on the ground. Alice already dragged her to go shopping the other day, and Bella swore to herself she would never let Alice take her again. It was horrible. Alice rolled her eyes and continued.

"Well, never mind. I have some interesting news. A coven in England, who are befriend with Carlisle, said there was some strange vampire running around there. They say that he was hunting animals, while there were plenty humans in the neighbour. Now, I don't know if the description fits, but they said something about reddish brown hair. To bad they couldn't say anything else about him. They only saw him from a distance and all the other things fit to almost every vampire in the world…" Bella heard her continue talking, but wasn't able to listen to her anymore. Edward, she thought, he could be alive? But how was that even possible? He would have come for her, wouldn't he? He wouldn't have left her? But then she realised she didn't really care. The only thing she cared about was that her Edward could be alive. And that she wouldn't stop until she found him.

**So, what do you think? Happy that Edward might come back? Or don't you want him in this story anymore? Please tell me what you think! Oh, and if I don't get at least three reviews, I won't continue this story! Yes, that is a treat! **


	4. Chapter 4: First track

First track

Bella swam through the water. She always enjoyed swimming, but not this time. She was slightly annoyed by her new family, who were clearly not as comfortable on land as in the water. Bella had to wait for them constantly, so every few hours she hunted down some sharks or other animals. Emmet wanted to do that as well, but Rosalie managed to talk him out of that idea. She understood how hard it was for Bella to just wait while she wanted to run to Edward as fast as possible.

After a few hours Bella finally saw the shore. She stopped herself from accelerating, knowing that way she only had to wait longer for the others, and instead swam back to her friends to tell them how close they were. Alice screamed excitedly. She hated swimming, and Bella had started to get very agitated because she couldn't stop wining about her cloths.

Rosalie took her hand to reassure her. Bella looked back at her and smiled, and Rose said;

"We will find him, you know. I bet that he will come running to you as fast as he can when he hears you are in England!" The girls laughed. Then Emmet decided to ruin the moment again.

"Yeah, I truly hope so! It would be so cool to wrestle with a mind reader for a change! Ouch!" Rosalie had slapped him on his head, rolling her eyes at Bella. Bella laughed again.

"Come on, we have to go south to find the family I told you about!" Carlisle said, and everyone immediately followed him. Bella started to accelerate until she ran beside Carlisle. Though she wasn't as fast as Edward, she was faster then most other vampires.

They had run for a few hours when Bella finally saw the house of Carlisle's friends. She remembered what Carlisle had told her on the journey. Their names were Siobhan, Liam and Maggie, and they were Irish, but left Ireland during the rebellions in 1798. "Siobhan and Liam are mates, and Liam is very protective about his two friends." Carlisle wasn't sure, but he suspected Siobhan's power was to influence a situation through his willpower. Maggie was able to tell if someone spoke the truth.

Bella didn't realise they already stood right in front of their door until someone, given her red hair probably Maggie, opened the door. She smiled to Carlisle, and then turned to Bella.

"You must be Bella, I'm Maggie. I am so unbelievable sorry! We tried to talk to him, but he already vanished before we reached him. He is really fast, you know." Bella smiled. A new piece of evidence proving it was indeed Edward.

"Thank you so much for contacting us! And I understand you couldn't stop him, he always was really stubborn, so if he wanted to go, he would go. And there is no vampire in the world as fast as Edward. At least, on land, he never was such a great swimmer." Bella realised she was babbling, and quickly shut up. She smiled once more to Maggie, and realised that two new vampires were standing behind her now. That had to be Siobhan and Liam.

Her assumption was confirmed when Carlisle greeted them both, and introduced Bella and Jasper to them. They already knew the others. None of them wanted to waste any time, and they quickly went to the forest, to the last place where they had seen Edward. Bella corrected herself. She didn't want to get to much hope. That way, if it wasn't Edward, it would hurt only more. So they went to the last place where they saw the vampire who might be Edward.

"He stood right over here, and the dear lay over there." Siobhan pointed to the places while she was speaking, and Bella ran over to them, trying to smell the scent of the vampire. She inhaled deeply, and tried it again. And again. After a few times she was absolutely sure she wasn't mistaken. She smiled broadly. And Rosalie clapped in her hands.

"I told you we were going to find him! I told you!" She suddenly sounded a lot like Alice, and Bella laughed out loud. Edward was in England, that she was absolutely sure about. She also knew for sure that, wherever he was, she was going to find him. And there was no way she was going to let him go after that.

"Edward!" she whispered in her thoughts, "I'm coming for you! I promise."


	5. Chapter 5: Getting closer

Getting closer

Bella ran through the woods, immediately followed by her family and friends. Siobhan and her coven decided to follow them, since, as they said, 'they didn't have anything better to do.' Bella didn't complain. If Carlisle was right about Siobhan's power, then it would make finding Edward a lot easier.

Since Bella was the only one who knew Edwards scent good enough to follow it, she had to run front. The others staid a few steps behind her, to make sure they wouldn't confuse her with their scents.

Bella stopped for a few seconds, looking around and sniffing the air. Then she found the scent again, and she continued running. Suddenly she realised something, and she stopped running. The past days, the started to realise they were closing in on him. The track started to smell fresher, like they weren't as old anymore. But now, it started to smell older. Edward was running faster, which could only mean one thing.

"He knows he's being followed." Bella said, and the others stopped shocked. Bella turned around to face them, while thinking about different reasons for Edward to run away.

"The trail is getting older, which means he's running faster. We haven't found any dead animals for a few days now, so he also stopped hunting. He knows he's being followed, but probably doesn't know by who. Maybe he thinks it's the Volturi. That would explain why he would run away." Bella thought out loud. The other nodded. Alice look pissed.

"I can't see him! He hasn't made up his mind about were he's going. I only see some woods sometimes, but that could be anywhere."

Then Jasper started to use his brains. He turned to Alice, but she already saw what he was about to say, and she nodded. Her vision turned blank, which meant she was searching for Edwards future again. Jasper saw the confused looks of his family and explained.

"I thought it might help if we had any clues. So I asked Alice, or was about, actually, if she could search for any signs. Maybe she could see some stars. That way we could at least what way he's heading." The others looked impressed and Jasper couldn't help but smile a bit smugly. Emmet quickly gave him a slap against his head.

"No need to go act all 'I'm so good!' at us, Jazzy. We know you are smart, but don't push it!" He laughed, and the others smiled. Jasper decided he could play this game as well. His mouth turned into an evil smile, while he sent a few waves of admiration to Emmet.

"That was awesome! You are great! Hey, leave my emotions out of this!" Emmet yelled, first full of happiness and admiration, then anger. Everyone laughed out loud now. Even Bella smiled a bit, and Jasper was glad about it. Bella started to worry more every day. Even though Jasper couldn't feel it, it was easy to see. He loved the girl like a little sister already, and he worried about her. Then Emmet disturbed his thought by hitting him on the head again.

Bella looked at the two boys, who were now really fighting, and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Alice and waited for the girl to say something. She wished she could watch the future like Alice. Even if it wouldn't help her find Edward, at least she would know for certain Edward was alright that way. She wasn't entirely sure Alice would tell her if anything was wrong with him. Bella was afraid she might want to protect her. Then she turned out her family, and completely focused on Alice, repeating her wish to see what Alice saw a thousand times in her head.

Jasper flew through the air and landed in a tree. Jasper landed on the ground like a cat, but the tree wasn't so lucky. It fell down, while a few birds flew away. Jasper felt their emotions. Though they weren't as powerful as the emotions of humans, he clearly felt fear, and for a moment he felt sorry for the birds. Then he frowned. He had never sensed the emotions of animals before. He looked at Bella and saw how she was staring at Alice. He immediately understood. Bella must have done everything she could to help Alice, including upgrading her powers. Bella must have lost control a little bit, because now Jaspers powers were also stronger. Then he widened his eyes. He wasn't sure if Bella's power also worked on physical powers. If that was true, then Emmet would be stronger now as well. That could be a problem. Then he shook of that fear. He didn't really care. It was nice beating Emmet all the time, but this time it might actually be a bit of a challenge. Again, Emmet disturbed his thinking by smashing him and Jasper knocked down another tree. Esme felt slightly sad about it, but didn't try to keep the boys apart. She probably expected Carlisle to stop them before they would do anything stupid. Jasper grinned. He wished them luck with that. Not even Rosalie could keep Emmet from doing something stupid. Then he realised something. If Emmet decided to do something stupid, he would most likely be the victim. He quickly turned his attention back to the fight. If Emmet won now, he wouldn't let Jasper forget it.

Bella snapped out of her trance for a second when a tree fell down right beside her. She picked up a rock and threw it at Emmet's head. He looked at her apologetic, and then continued his fight. Bella rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot around Emmet, she thought. Then she continued staring at Alice.

She started to feel something, she wasn't sure what, but it almost felt like she wasn't in her body anymore. At first, she wanted to lose the feeling, until she saw someone running through the woods. She looked around her, but realised no one was around. Then she approached the person in front of her. It took a lot of willpower to get closer, but she managed. Then she recognised the guy. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped. In front of her she saw Alice doing the same thing. Bella saw her friends standing around her, looking worried. Alice smiled.

"I saw him!" She yelled happy. "I haven't been able to recognise anything, because he was kind of hard to find, but I managed.' She look proud. Bella didn't react for a second, trying to compose her thoughts. When everybody looked at her, waiting for her response, she took a deep breath and then whispered Edward's name. Then she looked up at her family.

"I saw him too." She said. "He's in Holland."

**Honestly, I am sorry it took so long to update again. I had a lot of tests to study for, and then I just couldn't think of a good idea for this chapter. I will try to upload as soon as possible again, but I'll probably update my other story first. I'****m not sure yet.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and don't hate me to much for making you wait so long. Please forgive me and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

Explanations

Bella ran through the woods, determined to find Edward as fast as possible.

After discovering her power to use the powers of other vampires, her family tried to convince her to talk about it, but Bella had refused. She wanted to focus on finding Edward completely now, and she knew that wouldn't work if she worried about her gifts.

But still, she couldn't help but be afraid. Aro always saw her as a price, and now that she was even more powerful then he thought before, there was no way he would let her get away. Aro would give every life in his guard to own her again.

But she refused to think about that. For now, finding Edward was the only important task in her world. She couldn't do anything about Aro anyway, so it wouldn't do any good if she worried about it. So Bella just continued running and forced herself to focus on her vision again, scared she might have missed some things. They were already in Holland, in the woods near a small place called Soest. She was certain Edward couldn't be far anymore. Suddenly Bella saw a woman in front of her. She stood with her back to Bella, so she hadn't noticed her jet. Bella started to run around the woman, when she got an idea. She quickly checked herself, and decided she looked presentable. After that she walked towards the woman and greeted her.

"Hallo, mevrouw." She said, happy she bothered to learn Dutch. "Mijn naam is Bella, en ik ben nieuw hier. Ik was hier samen met een vriend van mij, maar ik ben hem kwijt geraakt, heeft u hem misschien gezien?" (translation: Hello, miss. My name is Bella, and I'm new here. I came her with a friend, but I lost him, have you seen him perhaps?)

After that I showed her a drawing I made a few months ago. The woman looked at it and smiled.

"Leuk u te ontmoeten! Mijn naam is Sijbrechtje. Misschien heb ik hem wel gezien, ik zag hier niet zo lang geleden nog een man langs komen. Ik zag hem niet heel goed, hij liep namelijk nog al snel, maar hij had wel ongeveer het zelfde kleur haar. Hij ging die kant op." (Nice to meet you! My name is Sijbrechtje. Maybe I did see him, there was a man who passed not to long ago. I didn't see him very clearly, because he walked rather fast, but he did have the same hair colour. He went that way.) After that she pointed in the right direction. Bella thanked her and ran the way the woman showed her, making sure she wouldn't go to fast while the woman could still see her. She heard the Cullens following her, making sure Sijbrechtje wouldn't see them. Bella knew they weren't happy about Bella talking to a human, but she did help them. Edwards scent did lead them the right way, but it couldn't tell them how close they were. No the woman had confirmed Bella's suspicion: They were closing in on him.

Suddenly Bella heard Alice gasp behind her, and on the same moment she saw a new vision. She laughed. Edward had decided to stop and wait for his hunters in a near-by meadow. Bella knew him well enough to guess his plan: He wanted a fight to the death. But that would never happen.

Bella started to run faster. No that she knew how close Edward and she were, she refused to let anymore time go to waste. And then she saw the meadow through the trees, and she slowed down. Now, seconds before she would meet Edward again, she started to think about Edwards reasons to leave her. Then she shook of her doubt and took two steps, entering the meadow.

"Hello Edward." She said smiling. She felt happiness in her heart, but she also felt shy, while Edward stared at her like he saw a ghost.

He stared at the angel in front of him, unable to believe his eyes. He saw her perfect lips move and heard the greeting, but he was unable to answer. Then he saw doubt appear in her eyes, and the spell was slightly broken, not enough for him to run away, but enough to approach her. And when their lips melted together again, he realised where he belonged in the world.

Suddenly he realised they weren't alone and he brook lose from Bella. At first he was cautious, not sure if he could trust the people in front of him, but then he saw the one he always thought of as his father. The two vampires greeted each other, and then Carlisle introduced everyone. And then Edward looked in Bella's eyes again, and saw her fear.

"You won't leave again, will you?" She whispered and Edward realised it was time to explain some things.

Bella looked at the Greek god beside her, still unable to believe they belonged together.

They spend the last hours explaining everything to each other, and now Bella finally understood Edwards reason for leaving her.

It all started with Aro, as Bella expected. The vampire king wanted Bella for himself, because of her power, and he knew all to well that Edward was in the way. So he charged Demitri to kill Edward, but Edward already saw that coming, thanks to his gift. So when Demitri came for him, he simply ran. He was afraid that he would endanger Bella if he would come back for her, so he never told her anything. He hoped she would just believe he was death, and that she would move on.

When Bella was chasing him, he thought it was the Volturi, so he ran. When he realised they wouldn't give up that easily, he decided to fight them, so he stopped running. Again, exactly as Bella had expected.

They had talked about their future for a long time, but they finally agreed that it didn't matter. Bella told them it wouldn't do any good if they started to hide for the Volturi. That way their entire lives, or deaths, would be ruined. It was better to just enjoy their lives. That way, they could always worry about the Volturi if they actually came for them. And thanks to Alice, they would always know that long before it happened.

So, in the end, they all agreed they would just go back home. For Siobhan's coven that meant back to England, for the Cullens it meant their house in America. Bella and Edward decided to go with the Cullens. So for now, everything seemed perfect.

Aro sat in his thrown, between his two brothers, staring at Demitri, who was kneeling in front of him. Aro was furious, since Bella wasn't with them, and Edward was still alive.

"I'm sorry, my master. The two escaped." The kneeling vampire whispered, before he started with his pathetic excuses. "Edward is fast, master, and he escaped me every time. And now the girl has discovered the full extend of her powers, it is going to be even harder to catch her. And her coven has powerful gifts, especially the smallest girl. A surprise attack is almost impossible. I am truly sorry master. Please, forgive me!" He begged, and Aro nodded. Demitri felt relieve, before he saw Jane stepping forward, looking at her master, waiting for permission.

"Please, master, please forgive me!" Demitri begged again, his voice full of fear. Aro nodded, and stood up. He walked towards his room, to think about ways to capture Isabella, ignoring the screams of pain behind him. He knew that he would find and take the beautiful and powerful vampire, no matter how high the price would be. He looked at the drawing in front of him and smiled. While he touched the drawing of Isabella, he whispered:

"You will be mine."


	7. Chapter 7: What the future brings

**Sorry it took this long****. Because people started to complain about the difficulty to understand in who's point of view it was written, I'll write it above the paragraphs from now on. **

What the future brings

**Alice**** p.o.v.**

Bella was staring in Edwards eyes, something she did a lot these past days. It was starting to get irritating, especially since Rosalie forbid me to disturb them when they were acting 'romantic', as she said. And I needed a shopping partner. I mean, shopping with Rose is fun, but Bella needs new clothes, and now I can't even ask her to go without making Rose mad.

Suddenly I had the greatest idea. I started to sing really load in my head, and it didn't take Edward long to turn around.

"Alice, will you please stop that!"

Bingo! I thought. Since Edward started talking to me now, it wouldn't matter if I asked him to go shopping now. And if he went, so would Bella. Edward groaned when he heard my plan inside my head, but I couldn't care less.

"Edward…" I started, while I started pouting. "Edward, do you see what your wearing right now?" Edward rolled his eyes, but completely ignored me for the rest.

"Edward." I started again. "Don't ignore me! Aren't you going to take Bella on a date or something, to celebrate your happiness? And if you are going on a date, you will need some clothes! I mean, you can't go out in this!"

"I don't care." Bella said smiling. She probably already understood my plan, and had decided to ruin it, but I wouldn't give up this easy.

"So how is he going to take you to your date then? Don't you think at least one of you needs a car?" Now Edward listened, and I laughed out loud, knowing I had him. Edward and Bella looked each other in the eyes, and then they stood up, at exactly the same time.

A few days ago Bella started practicing her new powers, and now she almost had them under control. Since then, Edward and she had secret conversations in their heads. Not that they told me about them, but I could just see it in their eyes. I was pretty sure they were having another conversation right now, but I didn't care.

"We were going shopping!" I screamed out loud, and immediately Rosalie stood beside me.

"Emmet is coming." She told me smiling, and I high fived her. She didn't want to disturb Edward and Bella, but I knew she was just as desperate to take them shopping as I was.

Bella rolled her eyes at us, but couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from rising. I smiled back innocently, and then she laughed out loud.

"You are an evil little pixie, you know that, Alice?"

"Just get in the car!" I told her, and she followed my command, still laughing.

Just before we reached the car, a vision hit me.

_Demitri, Felix, Jane and Alec ran through the forest, followed by a few other vampires who probably were part of the Volturi as well. Suddenly a house appeared between the trees, and they stopped running. Instead, they slowly walked towards__ the house and opened the door._

_After a while, the exited the house again. They took __three vampires with them._

Then the vision stopped, and I gasped. I quickly took my phone, while Edward and Bella stared at me in confusion. They must have seen my vision as well, but didn't understand it.

I did. When the phone was answered, I didn't waste any time greeting them.

"Siobhan? The Volturi are on their way towards you. You got to get out of there, you hear me? Come to our house as fast as you can!" But somehow I knew I already was too late.

I realised Edward and Bella had already explained everything to the others, and now they were all staring at me, wondering what to do. But I didn't have a clue. I couldn't tell what the Volturi wanted until I had another vision.

Suddenly Bella said something.

"I think we'd better get inside. We can't do anything until we know what's going on, but maybe it'd be smart to call some friends. We're going to need all the help we can get, I think."

I looked at her surprised. "Why do you think they'll come after us?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on? You think it's a coincidence that they first loose Edward and me, and they start to hunt down our friends?" I saw the pain in her eyes, and realised she felt guilty.

"It isn't your fault, Bella." Jasper said gently, but Bella shook her head angry.

"It is my fault! If I wouldn't have asked for their help, the Volturi wouldn't have gone after them!" Then Edward took her chin in his hands, and forced her to look into his eyes. I immediately realised they were having another silent conversation, and beckoned the others to go inside. They listened quietly, and I followed them, leaving Bella and Edward alone for a second.

Once inside, Carlisle and Jasper started to make lists of every vampire family they knew. Since there was a rather big chance that the Volturi would come for us next, they wanted to have as many friends with us as they could possibly gather.

While they were talking about who they could ask, and who they couldn't trust, I started to concentrate on Siobhan. When I got a vision, Edward and Bella entered the house.

"They got away!" I told my family, with a huge smile on my face. Edward and Bella were smiling just as broadly as I was. Since it was obvious they both saw my vision, I let it to them to explain things. I searched for every other friend I knew, scared that the Volturi would go after them as well. After that I started to check their reactions, when they heard of our problems. Most of them were, or would be actually, scared that the Volturi would come after them as well. They would come to us as soon as they heard the news.

When I stopped looking for visions, I realised that Carlisle and Jasper had already started calling friends. Most of them promised they would come, others said they had to talk about it with the other members of their covens first. None of them had said no immediately, which was a good sign.

And I knew, that no matter what the Volturi would do, they would be in trouble. Because there was no way I would let them take away my family like that. No matter what the future would bring, we would fight, and with all our powers, I was sure we'd win as well.

_Come and get us, Aro!_

**Well, in the next chapter the Volturi will come, so that will mean this story is almost over. **

**But I'm thinking about making a few more chapters about Bella, and how she'll try to find out her past. Please tell me if you want me to do that, or if you think this story is so bad I should stop immediately ****. **

**Since I have a vacation right now, next chapter will probably be upload sooner. (I hope)**


	8. Chapter 8: The plot of my life

**So here's the next chapter, finally. It's a bit longer then the other chapters, because it took me this long to upload again. I hope you like it and that it makes up for the time it took to write this! **

The plot of my life

**Bella p.o.v.**

I looked around the room. After we had spread the word about the betrayal of the Volturi, vampires had come from all across the world, prepared to fight against the vampires they once saw as royalty. None of them wanted to live in a world that was ruled by vampires who only cared about there own power.

But we were still scared that it wouldn't be enough.

There were only twenty-six vampires in the room, and seven of them only came to hear our explanation. They would stay until the Volturi arrived, and then they would hear them out. I knew they would leave without a second thought if Aro was able to convince them of their right. And I knew from personal experience that Aro was a very convincing speaker.

So in the worst scenario we would only have nineteen fighters. Even though most of them had powers, some of them extremely useful, like Kate, who could literally shock people who touched her, our group would still be smaller then the Volturi. And all the members of the guard of the Volturi were trained in combat and all had gifts that came in handy for Aro.

So, as the always positive Emmett said: We were screwed.

I was almost wishing the Volturi would come by now. We had been waiting for over a week, and every day we got more nervous. We would spent the day hunting, playing games (for which we were glad there weren't any humans in the neighbour), or just relaxing in the room.

I once heard a story about a woman who was about to die. Instead of crying the entire time, she played with her kids and laughed with her family. In the end she said she had the happiest time of her live in those days. Our days, whether they would be our last or not, were spent like that. Most of the vampires who had come to us had never met before, and now they were laughing, playing and hunting together. Some of them, like Kate and Garrett, even found their mate in each other. It was sweet to see them together in those days, trying to fit their entire life as it should have been in such a small amount of time.

And what can I say about Edward and I? We were happy, even though we knew that every day brought us closer to the possible ending of our story. But we didn't really care. For the first time in our existence we were free and together. We could spent hours just laying in each others arms, locking our eyes together and smiling. If we needed to say anything, what hardly ever happened, we would just think it and the other would hear it. And those moment could have lasted forever, if not for Alice.

Alice was determined to do all the things she loved in those days. She designed clothes for all of us, and then she forced us to try them on. She made us all sit in the room together, to play instruments, laugh, all the 'family things', as she called them. And no one, not even Stefan and Vladimir, who placed themselves high above all the others, could deny her those things. I guess that everyone loved those things deep inside. Someone once told me that humans weren't made to live alone, and that wasn't any different for vampires. Even though a lot of our fellow fighters refused to admit it, they all wished for a family deep inside. And now, as we were waiting for the fight to start, we had all found a family. And as we were waiting for faith to decide whether we would live on or not, there was only one way to describe our emotions.

We were happy.

**Edward p.o.v.**

Alice had her vision fifteen days ago. Ten days ago all the vampires had arrived. Eight days ago all the plans were made, and there was nothing left to do but training and waiting.

And now, it all finally began.

Bella and I were laying on the grass in front of the house of the Cullens. Or, as I should call it now, our house. Eleven days ago Alice had stated that we were an official part of the family. No one had complaint.

But anyway, Bella and I were staring in each others eyes, smiling as we recalled some happy memories. Alice had decided to give us some peace, and she and Jasper were laying a few feet away, mirroring our position.

Suddenly Alice froze, and as she watched her vision, Bella and I watched along, frozen as well.

_A group of vampires was standing in a__ meadow in the forest. I recognised myself, my family and our friends and allies._

_Suddenly a new group of vampires entered the meadow. The Volturi. Aro walked forward, as did Carlisle._

After that the vision stopped. It wasn't decided what they'd say yet. Bella and I looked at each other in fear, leaving it to Alice to explain it all.

It didn't matter that we knew this would happen for over two weeks. It didn't matter that we had waited for this to happen, wishing it would just come. Because now it was here, it suddenly seemed to close, and there was only one thought in my head. It was ridiculous, since I was way older then most people who die, but still I couldn't banish the thought from my head.

_I'm to young to die!_

We were standing in the meadow. We could already hear the Volturi, since they didn't even try to keep it silent. I realised, how poetic, that with every step they took, our faith would come closer. I took Bella's hand and pulled her just a bit closer, until we were as close as could be. We stood motionless beside each other, looking almost like a statue, waiting for the fight to start.

Once someone said that everyone lives for one moment in his life, a moment were everything is decided and everything can change. That moment will be the plot of your story, she said. When I first met Bella, I thought that would be my plot, and I figures that even it wasn't, Bella would be there with me during the plot. I was wrong about the first, but right about the second. This moment was the plot of my life, deciding who would live and who would die.

I turned to Bella and gave her one last kiss. I saw the other couples doing the same. Everyone whispered their last goodbyes, but as Bella heard that, she turned around and shook her head.

"This isn't the moment to say goodbye." She said without a hesitation. "This is the moment to say 'good luck.' We will live through this, you know." Everyone smiled as they heard her little speech. And suddenly I realised something.

We would win. There was simply no other way. And even if we would die, at least Bella and I would still be together. I smiled at my love, and then I turned to the Volturi, watching Aro walk forward, just like in the vision.

Carlisle walked forward as well, ready to talk to Aro, though everyone realised we were far beyond talking.

But before Carlisle could even open his mouth, Aro started to talk.

"I see you gathered quit a group! I must say, I am impressed. But I am wondering about the lies you told them."

Our allies looked nervous, wondering if they were indeed lied to. Aro saw it and smiled. After that he focused on Irina.

"Tell me, sweet girl, what lies did they feed you?" He asked. "Did they tell you about Edward's tries to form a newborn army, to defeat all his enemies? Did they tell you about Isabella's tries to kill me, to stop me from punish Edward for his deeds?"

Bella and I looked at each other full of worries. We had expect Aro to try to turn things in his own advantage, but we didn't think that he would just tell lies. Then I saw Bella's eyes widen.

_Will it work?_ she asked herself. _Yes, of course it will work. It has to work. _

**Bella p.o.v.**

"Do not tell your lies to my friends, Aro! Tell them the truth!" I told him, sounding a lot calmer then I felt. As I expected, Aro opened his mouth again, to defend himself against my accusations.

To bad for him that I was smarter then playing 'your words against mine.'

In our group, there was one vampire who could sense is someone spook the truth. His name was Charles. Now, I had borrowed his gift, and taken it a bit farther.

Instead of sensing if Aro spook the truth (I already knew the answer to that question), I had _made_ Aro speak the truth. He couldn't lie. So after that I only needed him to try to tell his lie again, and now that succeeded, there was no way back for him.

"No." Aro stated, at first calm, until he realised what he was saying. He spread his eyes wide open, but he couldn't stop himself anymore. "I lied before. Edward was to powerful with Isabella on his side. So I had to get him out of the way. But, apparently, you can't separate Isabella and Edward. I underestimated their bonds."

I smiled and said:

"And that, dear Aro, is the truth. I used Charles gift, so now you can't lie anymore!"

And there was more good news to come.

Apparently this wasn't the first time Aro told lies. I sensed the confusion and anger in his guard. Many of them had thought that it was true what Aro said before, about Edward and me. And now that they learned the truth, they had no intention of staying with their leader, who clearly was able to kill one of them if he was scared that vampire got to much power.

And who wants to serve a backstabbing leader?

Five members of the Volturi walked our way. I only recognised Felix and Heidi, the two who were closest to me in my time with the Volturi. They simply walked towards Edward and I, and stepped beside us, like they never belonged anywhere else.

I didn't recognise any of the other three, they must be new. They stepped between our allies, preparing themselves to fight against there old masters.

I grinned at Aro, who now realised he only got himself into more trouble. He would start the fight soon.

I started to count, and realised the Volturi were still with thirty-three fighters.

We were with twenty-four now.

At that moment Alistair walked to me. He was one of the vampires who would leave before the battle.

"You were right." He said to me. "The Volturi are backstabbing leaders, who can not be trusted. We will fight along!"

The other vampires who only came to judge nodded as they heard his words, and I was relieved. We were now with thirty-one vampires, against thirty-three.

We would make this fight.

I closed my eyes, gathering all my strength, preparing myself for the final battle. Then I smiled, and as I opened my eyes the earth before me started to shake. I looked Aro straight into the eyes, and recognised an emotion he never thought he'd feel.

Aro, the king of the vampire world, was scared.

There appeared claws out of the earth, claws made of stone. They grasped the Aro, Marcus, and a few other vampires. That was our sign to attack.

I watched as Edward ran forward, just like the rest of my friends. They all picked a victim, and the fight began.

But from the moment that I saw the fear in the eyes of Aro, I realised we would win. In fear of my powers, Aro tried to kill Edward, which made me his enemy. So now he needed to fear me. The guards of the Volturi couldn't use their powers, but we could. And we did. I watched Kate shock Demitri, which made him fall down and look up at her in fear, as she ripped his head of.

I watched Zafrina take away Alec's view, after which she could just slaughter him like a lamb, like he killed so many others.

I started to feel sick as I watched the massacre. I remembered some of the conversations I had with Renata, long ago. She always seemed nice.

But then I thought about all the people who had died. How many were innocent? How many were killed just because they were stronger then Aro, and because they could form a threat?

And then I saw a thought in Aro's head that made me loose control over my emotions. It was a memory. He stood in front of to bodies, a woman and a man. The terrified look was, even in death, frozen on their faces. And they both looked like me. A lot.

Behind them sat a girl. She looked at the two bodies in front of her. There was no emotion on her face, like she couldn't comprehend what was happening, what was about to happen. Then the girl looked up at Aro, begging him to kill her, to allow her to join her parents, but Aro just shook his head. He stepped forward and bit her neck. And as the girl spread her eyes wide open and screamed, I recognised her.

I was the girl.

Aro had killed my parents and changed me.

And then I screamed.

"Murderer!" I cried, and suddenly everyone froze. I raised my hand and pointed it towards Aro. I realised he had hoped that I would loose control over my powers when I saw his memory. He hoped that he would get his powers back, to give him a change of winning.

That only proved how bad he knew me.

A huge ball of fire flew through the air, straight at Aro.

The vampire got hit and screamed in pain, before he burned completely. The ball of fire kept on flying, hitting every member of the guard of the Volturi, until all our enemies were gone.

Then I fell on my knees, sobbing without tears. I felt Edward's arms around me, but for once they couldn't make me feel better.


	9. Chapter 9: Life and Death

Life and death

Bella laid on her back in the grass of the meadow that Edward and she had discovered, while running through the forest once. Next to her was a laptop she had bought online a few days ago. Now, she was wondering about what her search would teach her, and if she'd want to know the answers.

She remembered someone once telling her that people saw their lives pass in front of their eyes, right before they'd die. She knew she was already dead, but on that exact moment she couldn't help but think about how her life had changed in the past years.

First, she had been a weapon, the most powerful vampire in the world. Everything had changed when Edward disappeared, but she had to admit, that was probably for the best.

She had received a family. Edward was with her, and would probably never leave again, she had two sisters and two brothers who loved her, and always would, that she was certain of.

She was free, there was no one to tell her what she should become.

And she had two parents, who saw her as their own daughter.

But still, she couldn't forget the two people she saw in her dream. When Aro had died, she had started to remember what had happened again. Apparently, Aro had the ability to block someone's memory as well as watching it. But now Aro was dead, the wall he had placed around her memory had started to break.

And now Bella remembered exactly how Aro had killed her parents, just to get to her. She remembered how her parents had fought as hard as they could, desperate to save their daughter.

And she remembered their names, the many things they had done for her.

Renée and Charlie Swan.

So now Bella rolled on her stomach, opened her laptop and typed those two names in Google.

The first hit was a newspaper article of the Seattle newspaper. It was the headline of August 22, 1998:

**Couple brutally murdered, daughter still missing**

_Yesterday morning a woman was walking home from her work, when she noticed something she will never forget. In a small alley, half hidden behind a container, laid a man and a woman. She immediately called the police, who identified the two immediately as Renée (37) and Charlie (38) Swan, living in Forks. Charlie Swan was a police officer in Forks. _

_When the police went to their house, searching for their eighteen year old daughter Bella, they found the house empty. There were signs of a struggle, but there was no blood found. The neighbors remembered hearing few screams the evening before. One of the neighbors, Andrea Chain, said the following about that fight:_

"_Renée and Charlie had fought before. It never was anything serious, and I'm sure they really loved each other. So we figured this was just another fight between the two of them." _

_We asked a few neighbors and friends of the couple and their daughter if they had any enemies, but that was quickly denied. According to their acquaintances, the Swans were a happy family. The parents fought sometimes, but never physically, and never anything serious. They didn't have any trouble with money, their daughter did well in school. She wasn't bullied, their parents didn't have any enemies, and no one could think of a reason for anybody to murder the Swans. _

_There is still no sign of the daughter, thought there has already been a search operation. _

_The police still hasn't released a official statement. _

Bella looked at the picture beside the article. It was a family picture, made at Bella's eighteenth birthday by Bella's best friend, Jacob Black. She was standing beside her mother, as her father stood behind them, one arm around each of them. All of them were smiling happily, like a perfect family.

Bella still remembered the fights between her parents. But she also remembered the rule they had made a few years back: Never go to sleep when you're still fighting with somebody. One day, that rule had made both of Bella's parents stay up until five in the morning, until Renée finally had said sorry for calling Charlie an ass. That had gotten Bella, who hadn't been their during the fight, but refused to go to bed before they had apologized, in a laughing fit. She hadn't even thought about the possibility that her mother would call her father an ass.

Bella smiled at the memory, knowing she would have tears in her eyes if that was possible.

Then she closed the laptop and ran back home. She knew exactly what her next step should be.

The Cullens walked across the airport, ignoring the looks they received while doing so. All of the vampires where used to the fact that humans would stare at them. It was impossible for humans not to be attracted to vampires, or, as Aro had once stated: Vampires were both the bait as the hunters. Though Bella had quickly discovered that most humans would rather admire her from a save distance, then come near and talk to her. That was fine with her.

Since Bella had explained her history to her friends, (or showed them, actually, a gift she had borrowed from one of the Volturi), she and her family had decided to move back to Forks. It had been almost eighteen years, so they figured Bella was save from being recognized. Especially since she now was a vampire instead of human. But to be on the save side, they had decided that they would work and go to school in Seattle.

After the end of the Volturi, the Cullens became the new rulers of the vampire world, which meant they had to tell spread the news to the vampires about their move, making sure everyone could find them when necessary.

They had decided to keep most of the rules, only chancing one thing: everyone had the right to get a fair trail.

So now Bella found herself stepping into Edward's car, that was already brought to Seattle, where they had landed. Within the next hour, Bella would finally see her hometown again. She was wondering how it looked, remembering places she used to go, people she used to know. Edward pulled her off her train of thoughts by throwing his arm around her. She smiled up at him, and he answered her smile with is own. After that he started the car, speeding after Alice who clearly wanted to test the speed limit of her new car. Bella knew the little vampire would be the first to reach their new house.

Finally, after a car ride that took way to long, Bella stepped out of the car. The problem was that vampires were so fast that everything else seemed annoyingly slow.

She looked at the house in front of her and gasped. Esme had shown her pictures of the house, but that picture hadn't done it justice. It was gorgeous. Edward stepped beside her and kissed her softly on top of her head.

"Welcome home, love." He whispered in her ear, and Bella smiled happily.

"Do you know where Alice and Jasper are?" He suddenly asked. Bella searched for their minds for a second and then she laughed.

"Alice dragged him along to go shopping. She'll bring a few clothes for us as well, so we'll be spared for a few more days."

Edward laughed, and then shook his head.

"A few more hours is probably more likely."

Bella laughed, but couldn't deny this. The only thing that could stop Alice from staying in the mall was the fact that Carlisle had forbidden her from going shopping after the mall got closed. Bella had saw that discussion ones in Alice's head. She quickly opened her mind, showing that memory to Edward. They both laughed as they entered the house, exploring their new house.

That evening, all of the Cullens had assembled in the living room. They had decided to go on their first hunt there with the whole family, to make sure there where no other vampires in the neighborhood. So now they were waiting for the night to fall, to make sure that there were no humans in the forest. If they would meet a human creator during the hunt… That wouldn't end well.

So at twelve o'clock the eight vampires exited the house, running towards the forest. After they reached the trees, they split up in pairs, making sure they wouldn't go to far from each other.

Something that turned out to be a good plan.

Bella had already sucked dry three deer and one mountain lion, when she suddenly got the feeling that dangers was approaching. Quickly she tried to check the future. But she only saw darkness.

"Edward!" She called out frightened, and immediately her entire family ran towards her. Just when they had assembled, Bella saw a huge wolf through the trees. She pointed, and as the others followed her finger, fifteen new wolves walked through the trees, forming a circle around them to keep them from getting away. But they still didn't attack, as if they were waiting for the vampires to make a move first. The first wolf came closer and Bella realized these weren't normal wolves. Beside the fact that they were way bigger then ordinary wolves, in size they were closer to bears then to wolves, animals were afraid of vampires. That was naturally, like any other creature was afraid of things that could (and would) eat them.

These wolves weren't their prey.

They were the predators.

Carlisle took a step forward, searching for eye contact with the largest wolf of the group, who also was the first one Bella had seen and stood just a bit closer then the others. It was most likely that he was the leader of the group.

"We don't want to fight." Carlisle said, holding his hands up in the ancient sign for 'I mean no harm'. One of the wolves barked, and the others followed.

_They were laughing at us! _Bella suddenly realized. _They don't believe we wouldn't want a fight!_

'_Bella!' _Bella suddenly heard Edward's thoughts in her head, and she looked at her husband with a curious look, wondering what he had to say.

'_Listen, Bella! You can hear their thoughts! They think we're here to hunt people and they want to protect the humans here!'_

Bella's eyes widened as she suddenly heard the thoughts of the wolves around her.

'_We can easily take them, their coven isn't that big. Let's just do this!'_

'_Come on, Jared, relax, will ya? I wanna have some fun before we kill them all!'_

'_This isn't a game, Paul! Wait for Sam's order, then attack. And don't start playing with them!'_

'_Come on, Jake. Just because you're the Beta, doesn't mean you can boss us all around!'_

'_Actually, Paul, that's __exactly__ what it means!'_

_Shit, _Bella thought, _'They can hear each others thoughts as well!_

Edward looked worried at that conclusion. Suddenly Bella had an idea. She took a few steps forward, until she stood beside Carlisle. Then she lifted one arm, and a wall of flames formed around her, forming a protecting wall between the vampires and the wolves.

"Look!" Bella said, as she used Jasper's powers to calm everyone around her. "I could have easily killed you with these flames, but I didn't. So will you please listen to us for a second? We do _not _hunt people! We only hunt animals. So there really isn't any reason for you guys to want to kill us!"

After that little speech, she let the flames go disappear again. But she was still ready to raise the flames again if any of the wolves came closer. But the leader, Bella thought his name was Sam, simply disappeared with another wolf. The rest of the wolves didn't move, and neither did the Cullens.

Bella focused on the thoughts of the wolves again. One caught her attention, it belonged to the wolf called Jake.

'_I'm telling you, it's Bella! She was my best friend, Sam, of course I'd recognize her!'_

Bella's connection with his mind instantly broke.

_Jake? _She thought. _As is Jacob Black?_

'_Bella?' _Edward's thoughts sounded worried, but Bella quickly told him it was alright through her mind. After that two men walked through the trees. Bella instantly recognized one of them as her best friend of eighteen years ago.

And that was when she realized what the wolves were.

"They're werewolves!" Bella said softly, catching the attention of all the Cullens.

"Bella? Is that really you?" One of the men, Bella had recognized him as Jacob, walked closer, only to be stopped by his friend.

Bella felt the confused looks of her family, minus Edward who had read her thoughts and already knew the whole story, in her back as she took a small step forward and whispered with a soft smile:

"Hey, Jake."

"And that's how we became the rulers of the vampire world." Bella ended her story. In front of her laid ten wolves and six humans, well, werewolves in human form. Bella's family sat behind her, forming a halve circle around her. Only Edward had decided to sit beside her, holding her close to him the whole time, meanwhile shooting annoyed glances at Jacob, who was staring at Bella in a way that her husband didn't like.

Jacob smiled at his long lost friend.

"My story is a lot more boring actually. Do you remember all of the stories my dad used to tell us when we were little? About the wolves that protected us?" Bella nodded, and quickly showed the stories to her family, as Jacob continued.

"Well, they were true and now I'm one of these wolves. Killing all the bloodsuckers crossing our land…No offence to you guys." He quickly added as Rosalie hissed at the boy. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Of course not." She said grinning. Jacob answered her grin with his own.

"So," He said. "You are the most powerful vampire in the world, huh?"

He said it so careless that Bella just had to laugh. Then she nodded.

Jacob leaned forward, with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Then show us some tricks!"

And so Bella spent the rest of the night entertaining a group of wolves and vampires.

Bella smiled softly at Edward as she remembered all the things they had been through.

At first Edward and Jacob at thought almost everyday, until one day Jacob had called her with a happy scream.

"I imprinted!"

After spending a few minutes explaining what it meant, Bella had invited Jake and his new girlfriend over. After that the looks that Jacob used to throw at Bella that Edward had hated so much had stopped, and Edward and Jacob started to become friends. And now everything was perfect.

Except for one thing.

Now that Jacob had met his imprint, he had stopped changing and started to age again. The Cullens were leaving. They already lived in Forks for over five years, and people would start wondering how they never changed. So they were all ready for the move from Forks. Which meant that Jacob and Bella had to say goodbye, probably for good.

They promised each other they would visit, but they both new that was a lie. It would be different, if Jacob would age and Bella would remain the same. So before Bella stepped into the car, she hugged all of the wolves, telling them 'See you!' instead of 'Farewell!'.

But all of them knew they wouldn't meet again. And they were okay with it.

Death isn't a terrible something, Bella had decided. She knew that when Jacob would die, he would die in happiness, after a life with a beautiful woman who truly loved him.

Bella was still sad, but not more then people normally are when they have to say goodbye.

So as she stepped inside her car, riding away from her friends, she told herself everything was perfect.

She would live her dead life in happiness, as Jacob would live his mortal life in happiness.

She had love, she had luck.

And she had justice.

**So this is the final chapter of Justice shall be done. I'm already thinking about a new fanfic, this time about the movie 'the Covenant'. But I'll probably finish 'a deathly life' first. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. And if you have any ideas for a story (no matter what it is about) and you don't want to write yourself, please tell me. Maybe I can make something fun of it ****. **

**I also had another idea. In Holland we have a game called 'fairytales but different'. In that game, someone starts with a sentence, like 'Sleeping beauty woke up in the middle of the night.' Then someone else has to make up the next sentence. And so on. So I thought, that would be fun on . Everyone can write along. I'm still thinking how I want to do that exactly, but if you like the idea, please tell me. I'll need at least five other people to help writing that story. It doesn't have to be about fairytales, BTW. I could also be about twilight, or another book, movie, etc. And you can also enter OC's or make a crossover of it. **

**So please tell me what you think!**


End file.
